Pandora: Xero Years
by SomewhereinNevada614
Summary: Both Red and Leaf decides to use Pandora to travel back to Red's world and ask for his mother's blessings, but Pandora had sent them to another world and another region. Separated and lost they travel through the region to find each other, but along the way met new friends. And who are the mysterious figures wearing white coats and masks? (Burningleafshipping / Kalosshipping)
1. Family

**READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**The ending of the first Pandora is not canon; it was just a little tease. Now that we got that out of the way enjoy!**

A mysterious figure wearing a white coat that reaches down to his feet with a zipper and a hoodie while donning a sad opera mask on its face; was standing on top of a large white slanted tower that soars to the very tip of the sky. The figure looks out in the distance in deep thought, the night ambience and the city lights put him at ease as he gave a long sigh.

"He's coming you know…" The mysterious figure said as he turns around and spotted another mysterious person wearing the same outfit as him, except the opera mask has a happy expression.

"And so it seems…" The one with the happy mask responded to the sadden one. He walks next to him as they both stared out in the distance.

"Pandora…" The mysterious figure with a sadden mask said to his comrade. His partner didn't say anything else; instead he just nodded his head, both of them kept staring off in the distance in silence.

"Red! Leaf! Come downstairs and eat your breakfast!" A woman's voice called out. A boy with black hair and T-shirt open his red eyes and gave a long yawn while stretching his arms out. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head, trying to wake himself up. He removes the blanket away and got off of the bed. He grabs a red jacket that's nearly sitting on a wooden chair. He quickly puts it on and put on his white socks and finally his black sneakers. He moves towards a square shape wooden panel and pulled a string that's connected to it. The square panel drops and a small ladder step fell down; he slowly moves.

"Morning Red, did you have a nice sleep honey?" A girl with long brown hair around his age walked out of the restroom. Her hair was recently brushed neatly and she's wearing a light blue pajama with Tediursa's face on it. Red looked at her and nodded his head while giving into another yawn.

"Well sleeping in the attic feels uncomfortable at first Leaf, but I'm still warming up to it." Red commented. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips; she smiles as she kissed back.

"The bathroom is all your sweetie pie." Leaf said as she went passed him and went downstairs. Red smiles as he enters the restroom and closed the door.

"Good morning mom." Leaf said as she sat down on the chair. A woman with long brown hair wearing an apron over her red shirt and blue eyes was carrying two plates of food. She set one of them down at Leaf's side and placed the other near Leaf.

"Morning hun, you know you've been saying 'good morning' to me lately a whole lot more now." Leaf's mother announced with a cheerful smile. Leaf grabbed the fork by her side and took a bite of the sunny side eggs and swallowed it.

"Hehe, I guess I have huh?" Leaf said as she took another bite of her eggs. Her mother smiled and looked at Leaf for a bit before sitting down on the opposite end of the table.

"It's all thanks to Red; he made you happier." Leaf's mother said which Leaf nodded his response.

"I suppose he did bring joy in my life, we got married young and he's been living here for about six months already. We're nineteen years old now mom, I can't believe time flies so fast." Leaf commented as she brought her fork on the plate and stared at her food intently.

"I'm glad you've finally found someone that makes you happy, and someone who loves you for who you are." Leaf's mother commented with a small sigh. Leaf smiled at her mother and thought for a moment.

"Mom…what do you think of Red?" Leaf asked her mother. Leaf's mother raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"He's been living her for six months and now you're asking my opinion about him?" Leaf's mother questioned her daughter. Leaf just shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of the sausage.

"Well…how should I put this…he reminds me of your father." Leaf's mom commented. Leaf nearly choked on the sausage she had in her mouth as she swallowed it down, nearly choking her.

"M-Mom!? You're saying I've married someone that reminds you of dad!?" Leaf exclaimed in surprise and embarrassment. Her mother laughs nervously and shook her head.

"That's not what I meant Leaf; I just mean that, he has a strong aura like your father." Leaf's mother explained; Leaf calmed down a bit and gave a small sigh.

"Oh, that's what you meant. Phew, I'm just glad you don't have the hots for my husband mom…" Leaf explained. Leaf's mother busted out laughing.

"Oh Leaf, you'll never change, but he's a good person. I like him and he's very helpful around the house. But there's something wrong with him and I can't figure it out." Leaf's mother said as she put a finger to her chin and think to herself. Leaf looked at her mother and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? How so mom?" Leaf asked her mother in wonders. Her mother crosses her arms and closed her eyes.

"He seems sad." Leaf's mother said as she looks at her hands. Leaf sighed too and shook her head.

"So you've noticed mom…" Leaf sadly said as she closes her eyes. Her mother looks at her daughter in worries.

"Then why don't you try comforting him or see what's wrong?" Leaf's mother suggested. Leaf shook her head and clenched her hands.

"I tried, but he just shrugs it off and said that 'it's all in the past' and telling me not to worry." Leaf said as she stared at her food.

"I worry because I care and love him. That's why I must know what's been bugging him." Leaf said as she bit her lips. Her mother sighed and shook her head.

"You guys are visiting his side of the world tomorrow, and you're meeting his mother, or uh me." Leaf's mother said with a nervous laugh. Leaf chuckled a bit, and then it clicked her head.

"Maybe that's it. He must be homesick. Living here made him homesick and the fact that he's living here reminds him of that!" Leaf exclaimed as she starts to fill in the gap into the mystery behind Red's depression.

"Oh you must be right Leaf that must be it! I'm just glad you two are going to Pandora tomorrow!" Leaf's mother exclaimed in excitement. Footsteps were coming down the stairs; Red came into full view with his red cap, jacket, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and a black T-shirt underneath his red jacket.

"Good morning everybody, did I miss something?" Red asked as he walked towards his chair, but before that he gave a quick kiss on Leaf's cheek which she smiled from his touch.

"Oh nothing, we're just talking about the upcoming trip tomorrow." Leaf's mother explained. Red stopped for a moment, but forced a smile on his face and sat down on his chair.

"Oh…yeah I can't wait to introduce Leaf to my side of the world, especially my mom." Red said as he grab a fork nearby and chomp down a piece of sausage. Leaf and her mother smiled at each other.

"Hey Red are you excited to see your mother?" Leaf asked her husband. Red chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Very ecstatic." Red simply said as he starts eating his own food with a smile on his face.

"Oh man…what am I going to do once I see Red's mom? What should I wear? What do I say? Um…errr...'Mrs. Fire I am pleased to meet you.' Ah no! It needs to be more invigorating!" Leaf exclaimed as she put her hands on her cheeks. Red looked at her and shook his head and gave a small chuckle.

"That's my wife…" Red muttered under his breath. He looked at her; she was turning red from either embarrassment or nervousness, it was rather cute to see.

"Leaf, dear just act normal, I mean, it's pretty much me from the other dimension, but at the same time different." Leaf's mother tries to explain to her daughter, but Leaf was just feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

"Oh geez, I gotta get ready! I'll meet you outside Red when you're ready." Leaf exclaimed as she shot out of the chair and ran upstairs to her room. Red just chuckles and shook his head.

"Why did I even marry her?" Red joked as he shook his head. Leaf's mother giggles and stared at Red for a moment.

"It's because you love her." Leaf's mother explained. Red just chuckles and nodded his head.

"Yeah, she made my whole life a lot better and more amusing. That's just a bonus; the real reason is because she's the one who's changed my life. She made this guy's frown upside down, and made me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Sure she may have some bad traits like calling me an 'idiot' or on some occasions, hit me, but you know what, that's just her and I won't have it any other way." Red said as he took a bite out of the eggs. Leaf's mother smiled at him.

"You know…when two young couple get marry at a young age…they usually don't last that long, but I can tell that this one will last until the end. That's a rare sign Red…" Leaf's mother explained as she folds her hands together. Red looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Please take care of my daughter Red; I'm asking you this as a son-in-law. Don't break her heart; she's been through a lot." Leaf's mother explained. Red stared at her for a moment and nodded his head.

"Of course I will, I'll put my life on the line just for her." Red said confidently. Leaf's mother smiled and nodded her head. She reached and grabbed onto Red's hand and holds it firmly. Red raised an eyebrow at this.

"You have my blessings Red." Leaf's mother simply said. Red smiled and nodded his head. Footsteps came down from the stairs; Leaf is dressed into her usual attire. The white hat, light blue sleeveless shirt, a red miniskirt, light blue socks, and white sneakers with a red strip. Right behind her is a pink pokemon, a Clefable to be precise.

"Clef!" The pokemon chirped happily as it skipped towards Red and Leaf's mother. Both of them patted the pink pokemon's head.

"Good morning Hope, I hope you had a nice sleep." Leaf's mother said as she continues to pet the pokemon. The Clefable nodded its head and smiled and said several 'clefs.'

"I'm glad to see you too Hope." Red said as he pet the top of Hope's head. The pink pokemon nodded her head at Red.

"Let's get going Red, we need to go shopping for some gifts." Leaf said to Red. He nodded his head and stood up and walked outside with Leaf.

"Thanks for the breakfast Mrs. Green!" Red exclaimed as he waved his hand towards her. Leaf too waved her hand at her mother and thanked her. She waves back and sighs.

"May happiness shines towards both of you." Leaf's mother whispered to herself.

"So Saffron City then?" Leaf suggested; Red nodded his head in agreement. Leaf fixed her hat and smiles as she unclips a pokeball from her skirt and threw it up in the air. Pride comes out screeching and offered the trios Red, Hope and Leaf a ride. They both got on and flew up sky high.

"I wonder what happened to Blue. I haven't seen that guy in like forever." Red wonders. Leaf looks at him.

"He went off to a different region, most likely training or helping his grandfather on some research about new species of pokemon." Leaf explained. Red raised an eyebrow when he heard new specie.

"Huh, that's interesting. I wonder what they are…" Red whispered to himself as he ponders to himself. Leaf looks out in the distance and bit her lips.

"By the way Red…I know I've asked you this already, but is everything all right?" Leaf questioned with a bit of worry.

"Clef?" Hope chirped in a confused manner. The pink pokemon looks at Red and was a little worried for him.

"Everything is fine Leaf; we discuss this already, that is all in the past." Red commented as he crosses his arms. Leaf sighs and shook her head.

"I only ask because I'm a little worry about you. You seem very sad at times and I wonder what's on your mind." Leaf gently said as she put a hand on Red's arm. He just sighs and shook his head.

"I'm just tired Leaf, that's all." Red simply said with a sigh as he gently removes her hand away from his shoulder, which for some reason stung Leaf's heart.

"Okay…" Leaf softly said, but deep down; she's hurt. Her pokemon only looks at her with worries.

It was night time. Throughout the whole shopping trip, both Leaf and Red were quiet towards each other most of the time. They did buy some gifts for Red's mother and a few useful items for the upcoming trip; Red is laying on his bed on his side and staring off into space. He looked at his hand and clenched it tightly. He heard the attic door open; he shuts his eyes, pretending to sleep, footsteps climb up the steps until they finally reach the top. Red still pretending to sleep, he heard the attic door shut and footsteps coming closer to him. His mind went wondering what Leaf or her mother wants. He felt his blanket being tugged and something entering his bed. He felt arms wrapped around him, this made him open his eyes.

"I'm sorry Red, if I offended you by any chance. It's just that…as your wife…I only care what my husband is thinking about." Leaf said. Red turns over to the side and sees Leaf's blue sadden eyes looking back into his red ones. He sighs as he put his arm around her.

"What are you talking about ugly?" Red joked as he held onto her. She bit her lips and shok her head. She moves in closer, her head resting against his chest as Red holds her tightly.

"You weren't there…" She muffled against him, he looks down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't there all those years…you weren't there when I woke up from bed…you weren't there when I battle against the gym leaders…you weren't there when I fought Team Rocket…Red…I was so alone and scared…." Leaf muffled as she held onto him closer.

"Leaf…" Red whispered her name.

"Idiot…you're such an idiot…making your own wife cry…you're the biggest idiot on this planet…and yet…" Leaf whimpered against him.

"Yet you're the idiot that I love…" Leaf whispered. They stay like that for a while, none of them knew what to do or say. Red had realize that Leaf had to battle through of this herself and he wasn't there to give her support, but that's what made her stronger, but now, it seems like she was holding it all in until he got back.

"The reason why I'm sad…" Red simply said as he closes his eyes. Leaf looks up at him as she sniffles.

"Is because I don't want to see my mother…" Red simply said. This raised Leaf's eyebrow and raised the question.

"W-Why not?" Leaf asked as she pulled back a bit. Red sighed and looked down on his bed sheet.

"I don't want to look at my mother, a failure of a son, a weak person, and the thoughts of suicide. I can't face that. My mother worked hard to earn money for my pokemon journey; I had a good run with the fames and fortune. I got greedy and wanted more, thinking that nothing could stop me, even crushing my hated rival. It was then I learn that not everyone could stay a champion forever. That is when I met you…" Red simply said as he shuts his eyes and sigh.

"A failure…that's who I am…not only did I failed my mother….but I failed you…you can say that I'm scared…" Red simply said as he sighed. He felt two soft hands touching his cheeks lifting his head up. He opened his eyes and noticed Leaf's eyes staring back into his.

"You're not a failure, you're the one who helped me took down Team Rocket, you're the one who gave me confident to keep on fighting, and you're the one who always stood by my side when all is lost. Red…you're far beyond a failure. You're just an idiot who's moping around of the past." Leaf said with a smile. Red's eyes widen, feeling a bit surprise by what he heard.

"Leaf…how will I face my mother?" Red asked meekly. Leaf sighs and chuckles a bit.

"Idiot…this time I'll be there for you, like you've always been there for me." Leaf commented. Red sighs and finally he gave a small laugh, he finally understood now, and Leaf is all he needs to boost up his confidence.

"Me an idiot? Look who's talking about crybaby." Red joked with a sly smile on his face. Leaf's face flushed red, good thing it is dark, otherwise he would've seen it.

"You idiot!" Leaf yelled out as she pushed Red back on the bed. Red giggles as he wrap his arms around Leaf's waist and pulled her down with him making her blush from embarrassment and close encounters.

"Aww what's with the face Leaf, you look like you've seen a hot hunk." Red joked as he pulled her closer.

"S-Sh-Shut up you idiot!" Leaf yelled out at him as she jabbed him on the stomach. Red just endure her punch and quickly gave her a passionate kiss which shook her a bit. That is until she closes her eyes and kissed back, their tongues fighting each other for dominance. Red moves in as he tries to remove her sleeveless shirt; he slowly slides down the shirt, but was immediately stopped by her hand.

"W-Wait…." Leaf muttered. Red stopped what he's doing as he looked at her with confusion.

"I-I'm not ready yet…" Leaf replied as she starts pulling her shirt back on. Red sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah I guess it's going a little too fast, especially in the attic." Red commented.

"And we're in my mom's house." Leaf added.

"So when is it the right time?" Red asked Leaf. She thought for a moment until she finally thought of something.

"Until we have our own house and when we're planning to have kids..." Leaf whispered to his ear, which got his face flushing red.

"So what do we do now?" Red asked nervously. Leaf smiles and chuckled to herself.

"I guess I could spend the night with my husband." Leaf said as she lay on the bed. Red sighed and just nodded his head.

"Whatever floats your boat." Red replied back. As he lay next to her; she smiles as she wraps her arms around Red's waist and rest her head against his chest. Red being a bit taller rest his chin on top of her head. Now there's a new trouble afoot and he just thought of it right now.

"Did I just got cockblocked?" Red whispered to himself.

**Yes I'm still alive; I just came back from the hospital about two weeks ago. I'm feeling fine, I'm lucky I didn't get surgery, the cancer seems to be stable, but I still have a chance that it will happen again. Only time will tell my friends. Anyways, I've gotten so many requests to make a sequel to Pandora. Well here it is! Calem and Serena won't be in until next chapter.  
**


	2. Fallout

"Hey Red, do you have your mother's gift ready!?" Leaf called out from the living room, while packing up her clothes in a green suitcase. She placed a few different variety of clothing in and zipped it shut.

"Yeah I got it right here!" Red called out as footsteps starts scrambling around down the steps. He came into full view as he has a red luggage being tugged right behind him and on his other hand it was a purple gift box wrapped in a yellow bow. Leaf smiled at him as she winks at him.

"Are you guys ready?" Leaf's mother asked from the kitchen. Both trainers looked at her and nodded their heads.

"Yeah, although I can say, I'm a little nervous…" Leaf admitted as she chuckled nervously. Red looked at her and shook her head.

"It was your idea that you wanted to see my mother." Red suggested as he shrugged his shoulders. Leaf glared at her husband and kicked him on the leg. He yelped in pain as he starts rubbing it. Leaf's mother sighed and gave a small laugh.

"Now, now Leaf, I want you to behave yourself, even if your husband does or say stupid things sometimes." Leaf's mother said as she wiggles her finger.

"You too Mrs. Green!?" Red whined; Leaf's mother shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, but he's just an idiot sometimes…honestly I don't know why I fell for him." Leaf joked as she rubbed her forehead. Red just raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. Leaf's mother giggles at her daughter and her husband. Leaf then looked at Red and sighed.

"Honestly Red…" Leaf groaned as she put a hand on her hip.

"W-What?" Red protested with a hint of confusion.

"Your clothes a mess, how are you going to face your mother if you look like a drag?" Leaf asked as she drops her luggage and tries to straighten out his clothing. Red felt embarrassed as he just stood there while she straightens out his wrinkle clothing.

"There…" Leaf said as she finally straightens one of the wrinkle messes on his shoulder.

"Thanks, honey." Red said as he leaned over to give her a kiss, but she brought her hand up and stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah, not until we reach your world." Leaf teased as she winked at him; Red groaned in disappointment.

"Today is just not my day…" Red sighed as he straightens himself. Both of the trainers left their home and thanking Mrs. Green for the hospitality. Leaf pulled out a pokeball and threw it up in the air, her pokemon Pride comes out cawing in the air.

"Oh I almost forgot! Hope!" Leaf called out as she threw another pokeball out. The pink pokemon came out and chirped out a 'clef.' The trio tossed their luggage and climbed on top of the massive bird and they flew towards Mt. Silver. It didn't take long to reach to Mt. Silver as both trainers landed safely on the cold snow. Leaf withdraws Pride back into the ball and starts hauling her luggage.

"Wait here Leaf; I want to make sure Pandora is safe to travel." Red suggested; his wife nodded her head as he approaches the cliff and kneels down on one leg. He closes his eyes and while putting a hand on the soft snow until finally he stood back up on his feet and looked back at Leaf with a smile.

"Its fine, Pandora is good to go." Red commented; Leaf nodded her head as she stood right next to Red; her Clefable standing next to her master.

"You okay Red?" Leaf asked as she gave a glance at the red jacket young man. He looks back and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah I am, as long as I have you right by my side, everything will be okay…" Red said with a smile as he held out a hand; she grasped onto his fingerless glove and clenched it tightly. Leaf held out her other hand as her pokemon grasped onto too. The Clefable carrying the luggage with her other free hand.

"Here we go!" Red called out as all three of them jumped down the cold mountain. The drop was long and windy, both of the trainers were holding onto their hat which makes Red wonder how his hat didn't fall off the first time he accidently fell off. The cold atmosphere got colder; the wind is picking up speed, the sound of the harsh blizzard echoes through the atmosphere.

"Something's wrong!" Red yelled out as he clenched onto Leaf's hand even more. She looks directly at Red with concern and worries, he looks back and noticed that the wind is lifting her red skirt in the air revealing her white panties; he quickly looked away and blushed a bit. Leaf noticed this and frowned at him.

"You better not be thinking something nasty about me!" Leaf yelled back through the tough wind. He looks back and shook his head.

"Something is wrong!" Red called back.

"What!?" Leaf yelled back. He looked at her and said it again, but with a louder tone.

"Something is wrong! There's too much wind! This isn't supposed to happen! Hang on tight!" Red yelled out.

"Clef!" Hope called out in terror as her stubby fingers are slowly losing its grip on Leaf's hand.

"Hope! Hang on!" Leaf yelled out as she wrap her arms around the pink pokemon. Red was about to join in, but the wind and speed picked up even further, preventing Red from getting too close.

"Gah! Damn it!" Red yelled out as he tries to approach Leaf and Hope.

"Red! Come on! "Lea f yelled out, still having her hand gripped on his hand, but it is slowly separating.

"Don't let go!" Red yelled back; his response from Leaf was a shook of a head. Little by little their fingers are releasing each other.

"God damn it! I'm losing my grip!" Red yelled out, the luggage flew and scatters around, and they flew off, disappearing.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Red yelled out until finally his grasped on Leaf was finally released.

"Leaf!" Red yelled out as he reached towards her, the last thing he saw was Leaf and Hope's worried expression as he flew off hearing Leaf calling his name in desperation; her arms stretching towards him.

"Ahhh!" Red yelled out as he flails around until he finally hit the surface on his back knocking him out.

Two hours earlier…

A bird pokemon with a light orange head, a white body, a black and white tail, and large round grey eyes starts flying around in a a small house. A woman is standing by the counter, trying to cook some lunch; she has short brown hair, a black sleeveless shirt, green pants and wearing red slippers. She looks towards the flying pokemon as it continues to fly around the house.

"Fletchling, can you wake up my lazy son of mine?" The woman asked the bird. The pokemon look at the woman with interest and chirped as it flew towards a flight of stairs. It entered a room with a bed, a flat screen T.V several drawers sitting next to the T.V and cabinets on the far right. The Fletching flew around for a moment.

"I don't wanna…move…" A young teenager's voice sleepily called out as he starts mumbling, then back to snoring. The Fletching chirped and dived down towards the big lump on the bed. This immediately woke him up from the sudden tackle of the bird poikemon.

"Gah!" The young teenager's voice boomed out; his eyes widen in shock; his black hair covered the front of his eyes. He starts rubbing his eyes and starts stretching his arms out in the air, the Fletchling starts chirping at him, the young teenager felt annoyed by the pokemon's constant chirping as he glares at the small bird.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" The teenager called out feeling annoyed by the pokemon's chirps as he got out of bed revealing his white pajamas. He immediately went downstairs and was greeted by his mother.

"Morning mom…" The young teenager moaned as he rubbed his eyes. His mother raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Calem, it's actually the afternoon, all that moving around must've got you all tired and worn out huh?" His mother said. Calem's eyes bulged out as he looked at the clock; it's two o' five in the afternoon!

"Ah shoot…I slept in half of the day!" Calem whined as he sighs. His mother giggles and shook her head.

"Come on Calem, why don't you start dressing out of your PJs and go visit your neighbors" Calem's mother suggested. Calem raised an eyebrow and thought to himself.

"Neighbors…?" Calem touched his chin and think for a moment, then it finally hit him.

"Oh right, those girls!" Calem yelled out as he scurries upstairs and the door slammed shut. Calem's mother only raised an eyebrow as she heard shuffling and zippers being zipped up.

"Oh where is it? Oh ah ha! There you are!" Calem's voice announced. The door from Calem's room burst open as he came running downstairs. Instead of his normal white PJs he had on earlier, he's wearing a long sleeve sweatshirt with white stripes, blue pants, black boots, a black and blue bag strapped against his side, and a red hat with a sunglasses attach.

"I'm going to skip lunch or breakfast mom, I want to see our neighbors." Calem announced. His mother looked at him and smiled.

"Okay Calem, make some new friends will ya?" His mother called out; Calem responded with a nod as he open the door to his front house. He surprise to see two young teenagers around his age were already at his front door, they turn their head towards Calem as he approaches them. On his left was a girl with honey blonde hair that's tied in a ponytail with grey eyes a sleeveless black shirt, and a red dress with black stocking socks that reach up to her thigh and black shoes. The other one is the shorter one with curvy brown hairs with a pink T-shirt, green eyes, short jeans, and pink shoes. Both of the girls are carrying bags. Calem was stunned or was kind of shy on meeting new people as he just stood there.

"Uh…um…" Calem stuttered, trying to find the right word to say.

"Welcome to Vanville Town!" The blonde one called out with a soft smile. Calem smiled back nervously as he just nods his head.

"My name's Serena, I'm your neighbor." Serena added.

"And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you! Guess what? We've come to get you!" Shauna happily chirps which Calem chuckled nervously.

"Wait…what? You've come to get me?" Calem questioned. Serena nods her head.

"The esteemed Professor Sycamore lives here in Kalos region. I was told he has a request for five kids, including us. But I'm a little surprised he knows who you are. You did just move to Vanville after all." Serena continues on. Calem just raise an eyebrow at that statement.

"Why me?" Calem questioned. Serena and Shauna shrugged their shoulders.

"We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what? We're each going to get a pokemon!" Shauna chirps happily as she jumps in the air; Calem just smiles and Serena just sighs.

"My own pokemon…" Calem whispers to himself as he looks at his sleeping Rhyhorn laying on the soft comfort of the blanket with a ball toy and other various items around the perimeter.

"Cmon, let's hurry!" Shauna called out to Serena. Both girls started running towards the next part of town, but before that they had to go through a gate.

"Well so much for first impression…I didn't even introduce myself yet. Way to jump the gun ladies…" Calem sigh as he approaches the sleeping Rhyhorn. He kneels down and gently strokes the back of the pokemon's sturdy rough back.

"Guess what Raiden, I'm getting my own pokemon, that means I'm going out on an adventure!" Calem called out towards the sleeping Rhyhorn. The pokemon didn't respond as it continues to snooze with a few mumbles. Calem sighs as he got back on his feet and ran towards the gate leading towards the next town. The pathway is just a small route called route 1, but it's hardly a route considering that there's no pokemon around the area, then finally he made it to the small town.

"Hey Calem! Over here!" Shauna's voice rings out. Calem turn his head to the side and noticed two other teenagers sitting on two separate chairs, a big and large one wearing a black T-shirt with an ice cream pokemon indented on it, he has black short hair, big lips, and brown shorts with black sneakers. The other one looks small and frail with orange hair a white T-shirt, blue jeans and a green backpack. Calem approach the small group.

"I don't remember introducing myself." Calem said as he took a seat next to Serena.

"Your name's on the mailbox in front of your house." Serena said; Calem suddenly felt stupid as he smacked himself on the forehead. They group chuckle and giggled.

"We were just talking about you." Shauna chirped.

"Uh oh, should I be flattered or worried?" Calem joked with a sly smile on his face.

"Maybe a little bit of both." Serena stated.

"Oh nice one Serena!" The one with the orange hair announced. Everyone starts giggling and laughing.

"Anyways, this is the meeting place Calem. Let me introduce you guys to my neighbor. Everyone this is Calem." Serena introduced the new guy on the block.

"Wow…Shauna's description is spot on!" The big guy of the bunch called out in amazement. Shauna smiled at him and nodded her head.

"So, Calem, this is Tierno. He's got some serious dance move and…this is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his tests. But he's a little shy…" Serena introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." Calem politely said with a smile on his face.

"All right! Nice to meetcha! You know, it'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames, if we call each other by nicknames. Can I call you C-Meister?" Tierno happily suggested with a big grin on his face. Calem was stunned, he never have a nickname before.

"Um…uh…" Calem muttered.

"What!? No way! He's Li'l C, for sure!" Shauna called out in triumph. Calem suddenly feel awkward about that name.

"Um…what?" Calem called out in confusion.

"What about you Trevor?" Shauna questioned the orange hair teenager. Trevor suddenly got nervous and looked around; he noticed his friends eyes were looking directly at him which got him in a panic.

"What!? You want me to nickname someone I just met!? Shauna you shouldn't put people on the spot like this." Trevor called out nervously. Shauna just smiles at him; Trevor sigh and took a moment to relax. Calem felt a little sorry for him, but he is wondering what kind of nickname he's going to be called by.

"Well…how about something low key? Maybe something like…Big C?" Trevor suggested. Calem just shook his head.

"Wow…they're all terrible names…" Calem whispers to himself. He looks at Serena who then looked at him with a little concern.

"Why don't you decide what we call you?" Serena suggested towards Calem. He smiled and nodded at her as he thought for a minute, it didn't take long as he snapped his fingers.

"How about Cal? It's simple and easy to remember." Calem suggested. The group looks at each other and nodded their heads, impressed with such a simple name, but done right.

"That sounds great Calem! For now on you should be named Cal!" Shauna chirped. Calem blushed in embarrassment and chuckled nervously. Serena nodded her head too in agreement.

"Hey can we see those pokemon now? I want to see my new partner soon!" Shauna shouted out in excitement as she looks at Tierno. He smiled back at her and nodded his head.

"I know right!? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our pokemon! Hope you feel the same way I did!" Tierno called out as he reaches under the table and grabbed three pokeballs and put them on the table.

"Since Cal is our new friend, let's have him pick the first!" Tierno suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Calem looked at the three pokeballs with interest as he could see their names carved on the balls.

"Fennekin…Froakie…and Chespin…" Calem read the carve markings. He looked through them as he raised a hand while twitching his fingers around.

"I'll pick…this one!" Calem announced as he reached towards the ball.

"Oooohhh…my head…where the heck am I…?" Red groaned in pain as he tries to sit up, but his back was killing him, but he managed to do so. He looks around and noticed that he's in a forest area, and he landed on the soft grass.

"Oh geez…this really hurts…" Red groaned as he finally sat back up.

"Where's my cap?" Red whisper to himself as he scans around the area; he looks noticed something red laying top of a large grass area. He tries to squints his eyes a bit more and noticed that it is his red cap. Step by step he inches his way towards his cap , but at the same time groaning in pain.

"Damn it…why did Pandora throw us off course?" Red moaned as he finally reaches his destination. He reaches his hand towards the cap and managed to grab it. He dusted it off and place it firmly on his head. He looks around, there's no one in sight, except for the cries and roars of wild pokemon.

"Leaf!? Hope!? Are you guys here!? Leaf!?" Red called out as he yelled out their names. He didn't get a response, he took a few steps and scans the area, nothing.

"I hope you're okay Leaf…" Red whispers to himself. Before he could move another inch he could hear a twig breaking in the dense silence; Red immediately turns around and noticed a humanoid figure wearing a white coat that reaches down to the person's feet, zippers reach from bottom to top, a hoody covering most of the person's head and face which it is covered by a mask, a white mask with a happy grin on it. Red didn't say anything as he just stood there, unsure what to do or say.

"You seem…different somehow…" The mask person said with a deep male voice. Red still in a state of confusion just stood there, as he slowly reach for his belt, just in case something gets a little hairy.

"You look just like him…" The mysterious person said as he hold out the palm of his hand, a bright round object appears right before his very eyes, it was a normal pokeball. Red glares at him as he too unclipped the pokeball on his belt.

"You look dreary…weak…and different…" The mysterious figure stated as he grips onto the pokeball that's still sitting on the palm of his hand; Red tenses up.

"You're…incomplete…but yet…" The mysterious figure added as he pressed the middle button of the pokeball and it enlarges.

"This power…allow me to test it…" The mysterious figure called out as he threw the pokeball in the air. The ball reveals a Houndoom, a black color dog with rib like appendages protruding from its back, a red belly, and curvy horns on its head barks at Red in intimidation. Red stood firm as he threw his own pokeball in the air without calling out its name.

"Slash!" The pokemon roared out while escaping out of the ball. It's a Sandslash with brown sharp carapaces on its spiky back, three sharp claws on each hands, black eyes, and a sturdy body as it hunches over like a hunchback.

"Crunch…" The mysterious figure whispers quietly, the pokemon Houndoom howled as it lunges towards Sandslash. Red's pokemon was suddenly clenched by the jaws of the opponent's Houndoom, the dog pokemon maws and bites while thrashing around with its captive prey, but thanks to Sandlash's tough and sturdy armor, it barely did a scratch. Sandlash was finally released by the jaws of his opponent and landed on the ground. It got back on its feet, ready to gain the upper hand.

"Earthquake!" Red commanded the Sandslash. The ground pokemon obliges as it stomped its feet on the ground shaking the whole area with incredible force. Rocks protruding out of the ground, soon the Houndoom collapse from the terrible force as it fainted in one fell stroke. The mysterious figure raises a hand with a pokeball gripped onto as he shot a red beam at the fainted Houndoom and sighed. Red too fired the beam at his pokemon and withdraws it back into his ball.

"Impressive…" The mysterious figure whispered. Red kept glaring at the person before him, he still hasn't say a word since. Then he noticed something strange and familiar, there was blood dripping down from the mysterious figure's face, dripping behind the mask. He knows that too well; it's the time when Crimson was either nearby or his pokemon, but what's shocking is that, he's bleeding and not him.

"W-What…?" Red whispered to himself softly. The mysterious figure turns around and stood there.

"Until we meet again…Crimson…" The mysterious figure said as he vanishes in thin air. Red's eyes bulged out, he would have never have guess someone would call him that, let alone another person. That name was just chilling, the fact that the name Crimson was bestowed upon him…the name of the demon himself.

"C-Crimson…what the hell?" Red stuttered to himself as he clenches his hands together. He would have never thought someone else would know Crimson, it was only Leaf and himself, they both swore they would never say the name or mention him at all, but to be called Crimson himself?

"I've got to find Leaf!" Red cried out in worries, just when he was about to move an inch he heard many screams and cries of wild pokemon screeching through the forest. He looks around in curiosity and caution. Then from the bushes, here comes several Fletchlings, Pidgeys, Panpours, Pansear, and Pansage closing in on him with angry and intimidating eyes. Red backs away for a bit and glares at the wild pokemon coming closer. He reaches down towards his belt and pulled out a pokeball and releases his Sandslash once again.

"What's going on here…?" Red whispered to himself as he grits his teeth. Then he heard more shuffling behind him; he turns around from the corner of his eye and saw a dozen more wild pokemon closing in on him, ready to attack. Red is completely surrounded by wild pokemon, ready to attack him.

"So you're the first one here. My neighbor has potential." Serena called out towards Calem. He smiles and nodded his head at her.

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without my pokemon and Shauna." Calem commented. Serena frowns, but nodded her head.

"So it seems…" Serena stated. The two trainers were at the end of the road of the forest and behind the trainers were their friends catching up to them. Tierno comes third trying to catch his breath, but at the same time he was feeling excited, followed by Trevor who's trying to catch his breath too.

"The way pokemon move-it's just incredible! I want to show off some of that spirit when I dance!" The big trainer announced as he starts moving his feet as though he was dancing, then he spins around and end it with an arm outstretching towards the sky and a finger pointing.

"I don't know much about dancing, but the pokemon here does seem to be quite active." Calem responded to Tierno. The big trainer just shrugged his shoulders as though agreeing with him.

"Could you think about something else besides how pokemon move for once?" Trevor whined towards his friend. Tierno just ignored him and started to dance around again; Trevor sighs and shook his head. Calem gave a small chuckle and Serena giggles a bit. Then finally Shauna came from behind while panting until she finally catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" Calem asked with concern as he walked up to her and patted her back. She looks at Calem and nodded her head. Serena kept a force smile on her face.

"I'm fine, but enough about me, we're all here! Let's go to Santalune City!" Shauna chirps happily, strangely enough she's back to her spirited form. The group exited out of the forest, they took several steps until they could see the small city up ahead.

"Huh, so that's Santalune City." Calem remarks as he stare at the city that's only several yards away from the group.

"Yup, one of the many cities that has a Gym Leader." Serena added; Calem looks at her and was amazed how much she knows so much.

"Wow Serena…you sure know a whole lot of important info." Calem stated. Serena smiles as she put her hands on her hips in a prideful manner.

"Of course I do, my parents are the top trainers ever, and I've learned many things from the both of them." Serena stated.

"Huh…you don't say." Calem simply said.

"Anyways, what are you all going to do?" Shauna asked the group.

"Why look for pokemon, of course! The professor did ask us to complete the pokedex, after all. And furthermore, different pokemon prefer living in different places. To put it another way, it's a chance to find different pokemon than to find the ones in the forest." Trevor announced as though the question was just trivial.

"Yeah that's true, but it wouldn't hurt to try something else than just focus on catching all pokemon right? I mean, we're all here to have fun." Calem said. Trevor was awestruck by Calem's speech, he's so carefree.

"I suppose so Cal." Trevor added.

"I'll bet different pokemon use different moves. I sure want to see lots of moves." Tierno announced in joy. Calem and the rest of them gave a small chuckle.

"So what are you going to do Serena?" Shauna asked the blonde. Serena looks at Shauna and brushed through her hair.

"I'm going to Santalune City's gym and challenge the Gym Leader. You see, Pokemon Trainers find out how good they really are by challenging the Leaders in Pokemon Gyms." Serena stated.

"Wow that sounds like fun Serena!" Shauna chirped happily. Calem nodded his head in agreement and so did Tierno and Trevor.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here's a list of rules I've wrote down on this Adventure Rules guide. I have one for each of you." Serena stated as she reach into her pink bag and grab several piece of papers with words jotted down on it and handed it to her friends including Calem.

"If you're puzzled about something, try looking in these rules." Serena stated; she turns around and was about to run off until Calem's voice stopped her.

"Serena! Good luck!" Calem shouted out to her. She looks down at the ground, a small pink blush appears on her face as she quickly shook it off; she then turns around and nodded her head at him.

"Thanks Cal." Serena stated as she turns around and ran ahead. Tierno and Trevor looked at each other, each with a smug on their faces.

"Psst…hey Cal." Tierno whispered towards Calem. The blue sweatshirt teenager looked at Tierno and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Calem asked with interest as he approaches the bigger trainer.

"Do you like Serena?" Tierno suddenly whispered in his ear. Calem's face grew red from embarrassment.

"W-Where'd you get that idea from!?" Calem whispered towards Tierno loudly. The big trainer smiled back as he wraps an arm around Calem's neck.

"Aw don't be so modest Cal; I see the way you look at her." Tierno whispered back to his response. Calem couldn't believe what's going on, it was just a friendly compliment, when did the simple compliment become such a big thing!?

"You're talking nonsense Tierno. Of course he likes her." Trevor added fuel to the fire. Calem felt his heart beating faster and his face grew redder.

"What's wrong with you guys!? It's just compliment!" Calem whispered back. The two boys snicker at one another.

"Umm…you guys what are you talking about?" Shauna asked with confusion.

"Nothing!" Tierno and Trevor both said in unison, but Calem had a dreaded look on his face.

"Well anyways; I'm going to spend my time with my little Fennekin." Shauna stated as she look at the pokeball that's clipped beside her small jean.

"I'm going back to the forest. I want to check a few more pokemon that I just missed. I think I've seen a Pikachu in there somewhere." Calem replied back to Shauna.

"Okay Cal, just be careful okay?" Shauna chirped with a smile on her face. Calem smiles and nodded his head.

"Will do." Calem responded as he backtracked into the forest.

"Oh…I see a love triangle going on here…" Tierno said to Trevor. The orange hair kid looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think we're going into this a little too far?" Trevor asked. Tierno just shrugged his shoulders.

"Geez…what the heck is wrong with those guys...asking me such a question. We've only just met." Calem whispered to himself as he strolls around the forest. Strangely and eerie the forest wild pokemon's screech and yells have come loud and violent. In the distance Calem could hear someone battling as he heard someone commanding a pokemon to attack.

"Earthquake!" The voice called out. Curiosity got to Calem as he approaches the sound of the voice. He found an unfamiliar path as he went through, pushing himself through bushes and vines to get through.

"If it's a pokemon battle…I need to take notes on the Adventure Rule." Calem whispered to himself. The voice became clearer as the trainer commanded another earthquake. It shook the whole forest; Calem trying to regain his balance.

"Whoa! What kind of powerful move is that!?" Calem questioned to himself as he ran towards the direction with great haste. He moves through the bush and his eye widen in surprise. There was indeed a trainer battling, but it wasn't just any other battle, it's a battle against hordes of wild pokemon all attacking him at once. Calem's eyes widen in surprise as he just stare at the older trainer commanding another earthquake attack. He knew that he's dealing with no ordinary trainer. What's more, the trainer seems to be fighting for his life as the wild pokemon tries to attack the trainer himself, but he manages to dodge them. Calem knew this trainer is in trouble, so he musters up his courage and his instinct drove him. He ran towards the trainer, pokeball in hand, teeth grinding against each other, and sweat flows down his forehead. He cuts through the wild pokemon and stood by his side. The trainer before Calem stared at him and was surprised.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Calem, mind if I help you deal with these hordes?" Calem asked the trainer. The other trainer's red eyes glints and a small smile form on his lips, as he laughs a little by the strange introduction.

"The name's Red, and I don't mind the extra help, just be careful." Red stated as he look at his surroundings. There seems to be more reinforcements as the numbers grew bigger.

"Hmmm…let's see I got potions, pokeballs, and several paralyze heals. This should be good enough to challenge the gym." Serena said as she walks out of the market. Just when she passes through an alleyway, but something caught her attention at the alleyway. She stopped and turn her head at the dark corridor she could see a silhouette sitting against the wall, breathing loudly. The figure was feminine and the voice did sound like a girl; Serena got closer to the alleyway, pokeball ready in hand in case something happens to her. She enters a bit, but soon stop when she finally sees the figure more clearly now. The person before her is wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, a red miniskirt, and a white hat, with long brown hair. She seems hurt; her eyes are closed as she has her left leg in an awkward position.

"She looks familiar…" Serena whispers to herself. She examines her for a bit, the girl before her still hasn't notice her presence. With a few more examination; Serena's eyes widen in surprise and shock.

"W-What's my cousin Leaf doing here!?" Serena whispered to herself.

**Sorry for the massive delay on the chapter, I had chemo and I almost forgot to do this. Anyways, I'm starting to like Kalosshipping, despite the irksome name and lazy naming, personally I would've like Neighborshipping. I heard Alphabetshipping was the name, I heard it from somewhere, but I can't remember. **


	3. Team

"Red!" Leaf yelled out as she sprung out of bed; her forehead is covered in sweat and her right arm is stretching out as though she's reaching for something. She blinked a couple of times as she scans her surroundings, there was several white drawers that are nicely designed, a small table sitting in the middle of the room and two chairs sitting on both ends. The room itself was quite bright as the sun from the balcony window shines through. She then look to her right and noticed her white hat sitting neatly on the table; she grabs it and placed it firmly on her head. Confusion is still taking a toll on her as she gently got out of bed, but nearly collapsed when she tries to balance herself, luckily she placed a hand on the wall for support.

"Argh…it still hurts…" Leaf hissed in pain, remembering the previous event that had happened to her. Slowly she straightens herself and walked towards the sliding door and opened it and exited out. Her eyes were in awe; she's in a small suburb town with many people walking around with their pokemon. The houses and buildings have strange canopy with different color variation of colors. What's even stranger is that the people here have a heavy accent and the smell in the atmosphere is greatly different compare to her home town. Last, but not least there is a Roselia fountain pouring water on each ends of the roses. But she couldn't help, but feel familiar to the place, like she's been here before.

"This place feels familiar…like I've been here before…but why?" Leaf whispered to herself as she leans forward, her elbows resting on the edges as she went into deep thought.

"Red…Hope…where are you guys?" Leaf whispered to herself; she was getting worried, the two people who she dearly loves have been separated while traveling through Pandora. She remembers landing heavily on some stone pavements in a small alleyway. Then she tries to support herself from getting up, but ended up leaning against the walls and was knocked unconscious. Then she suddenly woke up in a strange world and in bed, but who could've brought her here?

"Why did Pandora send us here? Did Red somehow miscalculate its traveling?" Leaf whisper to herself as she continues to watch the people walking around and talking to one another, then suddenly the smell of fresh bake bread from a nearby bakery was in the air, her stomach was grumbling.

"Oh…I'm hungry…" Leaf moaned as she place a hand on her stomach. A door swings open from behind her; Leaf looks behind and her eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"Hey, you're awake." Serena said with a soft smile. She was carrying a basket filled with breads and pastries; Leaf eyed on the basket then back at Serena.

"S-Serena!?" Leaf yelled out in surprise. She moves towards the younger cousin, her mouth still agape.

"Yeah it's me. I've found you leaning against the nearby alley by the pokemon center, you didn't wake up and your leg was sprained, so I brought you here so you can rest." Serena stated as she place the basket on the table and sat on the chair.

"How long was I unconscious?" Leaf asked her young teenager. Serena crosses her arms and looked at her with a serious look.

"About two hours. It was enough time to get a badge in Santalune City." Serena stated. Leaf's eyes widen in surprise, now she recognized the small city. She's in the Kalos region, her aunt and uncle's home! She gave another look at Serena who she responded back with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Leaf, tell me why you're here." Serena said as she crosses her legs. Leaf nodded her head as she took a seat across from her cousin. The situation feels awkward, like both of them are two different strangers, or at least that's how Leaf feels like.

"You won't believe what happen…um may I?" Leaf asked as she pointed at the basket. Serena nodded her head and gesture her to do so. Her older cousin thanked her and grabs a piece of pastry filled with red filling; she took a bite out of it and sighed pleasantly.

"Try me." Serena stated with a serious look. Leaf sighed; she knew that Serena was a serious person, ever since they were both younger; Serena would always stay serious in any situation, she would rather study than play little doll house together and she would always be prideful on what she do. One would say she's a boring person.

"Well…let's start from the bottom…" Leaf stated as she took a bite out of the pastry.

* * *

"Calem duck!" Red yelled out towards the blue sweatshirt trainer. Calem did so instructed, a Pidgey glides down, towards his direction, but narrowly missed by a hair.

"Sandslash rock slide!" Red yelled out towards his pokemon. The yellow and brown pokemon obeys as it raised its arms in the air. Pieces of debris and earths were thrown towards the wild pokemon. Several pokemoon were hit and they all collapse on the ground defeated. Calem got back up on his feet and pointed at the sky blue frog pokemon.

"Ninja, use bubble!" Calem commanded the frog pokemon. The small frog nodded with a loud croak 'froak!' and opened its mouth; several bubbles shot out and landed on a few Pansages and Pansears. Although the Pansears went down in one fell swoop, the Pansages were still up and strong.

"Damn it…" Calem cursed as he looks at his surroundings. The wild horde of pokémon has diminished when he was here trying to save Red, but there are still too many. Slowly the pokemon got the two trainers and their pokemon's in a corner.

"Sandlash return! Go Feraligatr!" Red yelled out as he returns the Sandlash back into the ball, and then he threw another ball from his belt. It revealed a large blue scaly bipedal alligator with a red spiky scale on its head and sharp claws on each hand.

"Calem get behind me and call back your pokemon!" Red yelled back at the trainer. Calem agreed to do so as he withdraws his pokemon back into the ball and went behind Red.

"Feraligatr, use surf!" Red yelled out. The giant alligator pokemon obliges as its hands starts glowing blue. The pokemon roars and hisses as he swings its arms upward. A huge body of water form in front of Feraligatr, then the blue alligator sends it off, the huge body of water crushes and overcome the wild horde of pokemon. Calem is amazed and was in awe on how the trainer before him had taken down the entire wild horde encounter in one attack. It seems his heroic attempt was all for nothing. Red gave a sigh of relief as he calls back his pokemon back.

"Th-That…was amazing!" Calem said in bewilderment, but Red heed no mind as he still kept looking around, ignoring the younger trainer.

"Leaf! Hope!" Red yelled out as he ran off leaving Calem behind.

"H-Hey! Where are you going!?" Calem called out, then with blinding speed he sprinted towards Red and put a hand on his shoulder. Red still worried; he turns around and see Calem trying to catch his breath.

"Look kid, I'm glad you helped me out and all, but I'm looking for someone very important to me." Red said franticly and bit his lower lip.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but…your name is Red right? Just…who are you?" Calem asked in concern. Red sighs as he closes his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"I'm just a trainer, nothing more and nothing less." Red responded back. Calem raised an eyebrow and crosses his arms and gave a small frown.

"You're either an idiot or a terrible liar." Calem simply stated which Red responded with an eyebrow raising up.

"A simple trainer wouldn't just simply waltz around the forest and shouting out 'earthquake' or fighting off hordes of pokemon with a brilliant move and quick thinking. No…you're a…Pokemon Master…correct?" Calem simply stated the obvious. Red's shocked on how Calem is so perceptive on someone who he just met, so he sighed in defeat and nodded his head.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Calem announced as he snap his fingers and flash a wide grin.

"Yeah so what, you know who I am and you know how well I'm trained, I have something else I need to do that's far more important than to talk to some stranger. So thank you and see you later." Red said coldly as he gesture his hand in the air and walked away, but that didn't stop Calem as he stopped him again, by putting a hand on Red's shoulder. Red could swear his blood is boiling and is ready to beat this punk down, but he's trying his best not to come into that factor.

"I've got a proposition, how about we join forces? You know a team." Calem suggested. Red's eyes bulged out as he couldn't believe what he's hearing.

"Listen kid-" Red remarked, but Calem interrupted him with a raised hand.

"It's Calem." Calem corrected him, which Red sigh in response.

"Calem…what the hell do you want from me?" Red asked in annoyance, but Calem rubbed his hands together and grinned.

"You're new here aren't you? How do you know where you're going?" Calem asked.

"I'll look for a map." Red remarked.

"And if you can't?" Calem responded.

"Then I'll ask for directions." Red responded back with no hesitation. Calem sighs and shook his head.

"Look, that's going to take ages, I have a map right here in my bag, you have no idea where you're going and I'm planning on helping you look for your special someone." Calem suggested. Red closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"You said it's going to take me ages to find a map or directions, but yet you're going to the gyms and to different locations around the whole region and challenge the Elite Four in the end. How is that, not fast enough compare to mines?" Red asked coldly. Calem sigh and shook his head.

"Look Red, I'll help you, no one else isn't going to kindly give you a map or directions. So what do you say?" Calem asked the red jacket young man while having his arm outstretch for a handshake. Red sighs and thought for a moment. Calem is right on some department…but he doesn't know the area and the region he's in is completely new to him. Maybe traveling with someone with a map will help him on his quest.

"Alright deal…" Red said as he has his hand clenched onto Calem's.

* * *

"That is quite a story there Leaf…so who is this person named Red mean to you?" Serena asked as she took a croissant out of the basket and took a bite out of it. Leaf twiddles her fingers together and looked down on the carpet floor.

"He's my husband…." Leaf responded back with a small smile. Serena's eyes bulged out and nearly choked on the food she has in her mouth.

"W-What!?" Serena yelled out while standing back up on her feet. Leaf gave a small laugh and smiled nervously.

"So-what-how-when-did-huh?" Serena said in gibberish words. Leaf looked down at the half eaten pastry she has on her hand and smiled.

"We're not legally married, but we did during my-our adventure." Leaf simply said. Serena's mouth dropped down as though she saw a ghost, but she tries to regain her composure and slowly sat back down.

"I thought you were always going for Blue, what happened?" Serena asked, needing more juicy information out of Leaf. Her older cousin sighs and frowned.

"Blue was…well…he wasn't the guy that I thought he was. Sometimes the good looking guys are the ugliest from the inside, but he is slowly changing, however he's still the same as always." Leaf responded as she bit onto her pastry.

"So Serena…do you have anyone out there that you like yet?" Leaf asked the blonde girl. Serena shook her head.

"Nope, not that I need someone anyways." Serena responded. Leaf just nodded her head. Despite Serena's stubbornness and prideful nature; she is an eye catcher and many guys around her age would love to take her out on a date or wouldn't be caught dead in her appearance.

"Yup, old typical Serena, so you're on a pokemon journey?" Leaf asked the blonde with interest.

"Yeah I just started out today, my pokemon is a Chespin." Serena said as she unclips a ball from her dress and showed it to Leaf.

"Very nice, so I see that the Kalos region is having more pokemon migrating." Leaf said. Serena nodded her head in response.

"Correct, it's enough for trainers to start their journey, and I'm going to be the best of the best! That I guarantee." Serena called out in triumph.

"That's great and all, but what happens after you do become the very best?" Leaf asked Serena. The blonde didn't thought about that as she started mumbling to herself.

"I-I don't know yet, but I will figure it out someday." Serena sheepishly admitted.

"Well good luck with that Serena…I'm going to find Red and Hope, thanks for everything." Leaf said as she tilts her white hat and headed for the door.

"Huh!? That's it? You're just going to get up and leave me after what I did to save you?" Serena asked in bewilderment. Leaf looks back at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you saying Serena?" Leaf asked the blonde. Serena bit her lips a bit and advert her eyes to the side.

"What if…um…how do I put this…why don't you join me on my pokemon journey?" Serena suggested. Leaf's eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"I would love to Serena…but I need to find Red and Hope." Leaf responded back. Serena rolled her eyes and sighs.

"Leaf, it's the least you can do. Tell you what, I'll help you find your husband and your pokemon Hope along the way." Serena suggested. Leaf bit her lips and thought for a moment.

"We…I don't' know…" Leaf hesitated said, unsure what to say or do.

"Come on Leaf, we're cousins and cousin's needs to help each other out." Serena added.

"Okay, but why do you need me for?" Leaf asked in confusion.

"It's because you're the champion and master in Kanto. I would like to hear some advices." Serena said with a bit of plea.

"What ever happen to your prideful nature?" Leaf asked in bewilderment from Serena's sudden change of attitude.

"Hey, everyone needs a little pick me up every once in a while right?" Serena asked. Leaf sighs and nodded her head.

"I suppose so Serena…even though we aren't exactly close relatives, but family has to stick together right?" Serena said with a small hint of confusion.

"That's the spirit! I love you Leaf!" Serena remarks as she hugged her older cousin, causing Leaf to be alarmed, but patted the back of her head.

'Why do I get the feeling she's using me?' Leaf thought to herself.

"So…where do we go from here?" Leaf asked. Serena slowly removes herself away from Leaf and smiled.

"We're going up north from here. We're going to try to head to Lumiose City, that's where Professor Sycamore's lab is at and I need to show him my Pokedex." Serena stated. Leaf only nods her head in response.

"Let's get going Leaf." Serena said.

"Talk about split personality…wait a minute…am I like that to Red?" Leaf whispers to herself as she put a finger to her chin.

* * *

"Let's head to the pokemon center Red, I need to heal my Ninja." Calem said to Red whom they've both arrived at the small city. Red only nodded his head. They both enter the pokemon center, but before Calem could head for the counter Tierno came from behind both of them with a big grin.

"Oh! Hi there Cal! Are you here to get your pokemon all heal up too?" Tierno ask as he approaches Calem.

"You bet Tierno, I had a rough battle back in the forest, but I made it out safe and sound." Calem responded back with smile. Tierno look to his right and saw Red standing in total silence with his arms crossed.

"Oh, are you friends with my pal Cal?" Tierno asked in bewilderment as he approaches Red.

"I suppose you can say that." Red simply said with a shrug of a shoulder. Tierno smiled as he starts dancing around with his arms spread and finally a spin at the end. Red only raised his eyebrow at the weird event going on.

"That's great; Cal just moves here, I hope I can be friends with you too um…" Tierno trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Red." Red simply stated.

"Red! That's great, say since we're going to be pals, can I nickname you?" Tierno asked in happiness. Calem smiles as he looks at Red who's just stunned on how fast the relationship is going between the two.

"Um, sure." Red simply said.

"Hmmm…let's see…since your name is already Red…and your name is pretty much that…oh I know! I'll call you Crimson!" Tierno called out excitingly. Red's eyes widen as he clenches his hands and his red cap covering his eyes.

"No…" Red simply stated.

"Oh why not? Crimson is a wonderful nickname, it's just so you, and the name Crimson is just so cool!" Tierno chirped. Calem frowns as he looked at Red, concerned on what made him seem dark.

"No…" Red stated again, only in a bit more anger tone.

"Come on Red; Crimson is the perfect name for you, the red eyes, the clothes, and even your name! It's too bad your name is already Red, so I think Crimson is the best name for you!" Tierno continued on. Red clenches his hands even tighter, his teeth barring together, and his blood is boiling.

"Um Tierno…I think you should stop." Calem suggested with a hint of warning.

"No!" Red called out again with a bit more anger added into it. However, due to Tierno's obliviousness, he continues rambling on and on about how Crimson's name would be fitting for Red.

"So from now on you shall be known as-" Tierno was cut off when suddenly Red grab a hold of his black T-shirt and slammed him against the wall. Everyone in the center looked at both of them, all stay silent and still. Red's hand gripped onto Tierno's shirt and his other hand curled into a fist ready to launch a punch and for some reason; Red's eyes seem to be glowing red even fiercer.

"No means no you dumb fat ass!" Red yelled out. Tierno cower in fear and meekly whimpered.

"What's wrong fat ass, I heard you like dancing from Calem, what if I break every bone on those chubby legs of yours with my pokemon!?" Red yelled out while having a pokeball in hand. Calem was stunned and shock on Red's behavior, what has gotten into him!? Then he noticed something red and thick coming out from Red's nose, blood.

"Red's that's enough! Let him go!" Calem yelled out, suddenly Red snapped out of it and slowly released Tierno. The big trainer slowly slides down while whimpering with several tears in his eyes. Red turns around and saw many trainers and nurses looking directly at Red each and every one of them stares in awe and fear.

"I-I'm sorry…" Red whispered an apology. He slowly left the center in deep thought, eyes still trailing him as he leaves. He leans against the center; he wipes the blood away from his nose and examined it.

"Crimson…it's just like that mask person said…he called me Crimson…" Red whispered to himself. He closes his eyes and was in deep thought.

"What the hell…" Red whispered to himself.

**If you guys are confused on why Red has different pokemon and not his own, you have to read, and I repeat, READ Pandora! The first story on my profile!**


	4. Ties of Fate

"Hey Tierno…are you alright?" Calem asked with concern as he kneels down towards the larger trainer. He didn't respond, he just kept his back against the wall and sitting on the floor with his mouth agape and his eyes wet with tears. A nurse from the counter rushed towards him and examined the shocked trainer. Others inside of the pokemon center kept staring at Tierno, with their mouths agape and unable to say anything.

"He'll be fine, he's just shock from that previous…incident." The nurse explained as she tries to lift him off of the ground, but he's dead weight. An old gentleman came to the nurse's aid as he gently try to lift Tierno up. Finally he decided to cooperate as he sluggishly moves up from the ground, face still in shock and terror. Calem could only watch his friend walk down further into the pokemon center. He tries to say something, but the words just won't come out. Tierno stopped in the middle of the hallway and turn his head gently towards Calem.

"Cal…his eyes…they turned bloodshot." Tierno whispered towards Calem that he could barely hear him. Calem just nodded his head, unsure what else to respond to that statement.

"Be careful…" Tierno whispered again as he continues on through the hall. Calem turn his head back at the entrance and clenched his hands together and heaved out a sigh.

"Um excuse me, your name is Cal?" A kind woman's voice called out towards Calem. The trainer turns his head towards the direction of the call. There is a woman dress in blue, her brown hair tied into a small bun, and black high heels.

"It's Calem…but I suppose Cal will do." Calem responded back in an awkward manner. The woman smiled as she looks towards the hallway where Tierno sluggishly walked through.

"I want to give you something…for your valorous effort." The woman simply said with a curve smile forming on her lips. Calem raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, for what? I didn't really do anything." Calem said with confusion while scratching his cheek.

"For stopping that red eye freak; I want to give you this pokemon, it's been abandon here in the pokemon center by an unknown trainer for a while with no other trainers wanting him." The woman in blue gently said as she reaches a hand from behind and pulled out a pokeball.

"Damn it…why is my nose bleeding!?" Red called out in frustration as he wipes the blood off of his nose. He sat on the edge of the Roselia fountain in deep thought; he turns around and looks down in the water.

"Crimson…why did that person with the mask know Crimson…?" Red whispers to himself as he closes his eyes. The thought of Leaf suddenly came to him as a small frown appears on his face.

"Leaf…I have to find you, and I hope you're safe." Red whispers to himself; he looks at his hands and start remembering the first time he fell through Pandora. He was simply invisible to everyone and anything around him; he couldn't touch, feel, or talk to anyone except for Leaf herself. Although the reason why she could only see him was still currently unknown, but he assumes that they needed each other somehow and someway.

"Leaf…I miss you already…" Red whispers to himself as he looks around the small little town.

"Ah ha! There you are Red!" Calem's voice rings out. Red slowly turns his head lazily towards the direction Calem is calling him. The newbie trainer rushes towards him in excitement, but Red notice something a bit different. He has another ball latch onto his belt which raised his eyebrow.

"Calem, why do you have another pokeball?" Red asked in interest and a bit of confusion. Calem smiled and looks down at the ball latched onto his belt.

"Ah, you've noticed, the nice kind lady in the pokemon center gave this to me. She says it's a Torchic, which is supposedly very powerful once it evolves. Red gave him a genuine smile, but quickly frowned and sighed.

"Calem, I'm very sorry about your friend. I don't think you want to stick with me any longer. I might do something I'll regret for your own sake." Red said with a small sigh. Calem didn't say anything, but he fully understood what Red meant, he bit his lip and fiddled with the pokeball latch onto his belt.

"Look Red…the reason why I ask you for your help is because…" Calem trailed off on his words and look to the side as if he was embarrassed to say it. Red raised an eyebrow with interest.

"Let's just say, my mom and I move around the regions a lot, and I never fully experience as a trainer, let alone owning a Pokedex. The people I met when I moved just completely vanish all because my mother wanted to move to different places and for the shows." Calem continued on as he rubbed his chin.

"Shows?" Red asked.

"My mom; Grace Xavier, is the world's famous Rhyhorn racer and because of that, there are many different shows in different regions that we simply move a lot." Calem responded to his confusion. Red thought for a moment while crossing his legs, in a few seconds; Red snapped his fingers.

"You're lonely?" Red asked. Calem nodded his head with a small frown.

"So it isn't because of my talent, and title that you want to travel and help me, then what about Tierno?" Red asked while crossing his arms. Calem shook his head in response.

"Well, part of that is true, you have great potential, and I could already see it. Tierno and the others decided to travel on their own. However, I truly do want to help you because that's what friends do right?" Calem asked the pokemon master. Red sighs and shook his head.

"Calem, you can't simply make friends like that…" Red said while closing his eyes. The blue sweatshirt teenager sighs.

"I know…" Calem simply said.

"But…you did help me out in battle and you decided to help me search for Leaf…and for that…I'll stick around." Red simply said which Calem's eyes nearly bulge out of his eyes with surprise and shock.

"That is…if you're still up for the offer." Red simply said with a small smile. Calem nodded his head quickly which Red respond is a chuckle.

"Alright, so Calem…let's start over again. I'm Red Fires, the Legendary Trainer Pokemon Master." Red reintroduces himself with an offer handshake. Calem extended a hand and shook Red's hand.

"That's quite a mouthful name and title, the names Calem Xavier; Tierno and the others call me Cal." Calem reintroduces himself as well.

"So where to Cal?" Red asked as he got up from the fountain's edge and dusted himself off.

"We're going to challenge the gym, I want to gather the badges and challenge Serena along with the Elite Fours!" Calem announced as he grips his hands.

"Serena?" Red questioned.

"Just a neighbor…" Calem responded to his question with a nervous laugh; Red could only stare in confusion.

* * *

"A very cute neighbor…" Calem whispers to himself.

"You're mine Flabebe!" Serena shouted in triumph as reach down in her bag and pulled out a pokeball and threw it at a small petite pokemon resting itself on a yellow flower. The flower along with the small pokemon was engulfed in the white light of the pokeball and it was caught inside. The ball shook for a moment, but then it burst out once the ball shook for the second time, breaking it and releasing the pokemon and is now enraged. Serena curses herself as she clenched her hands tightly. Leaf crosses her arms together and sighed; her younger cousin still needs to learn a whole lot more, which reminds her of herself when she started out on a journey with Red.

"Serena, you have to inflict more damage to the pokemon, but don't hurt it too much otherwise-" Leaf called out, but Serena just scoffs at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know how to catch pokemon Leaf, it's the basic idea and concept that I first learn when hearing from my parents." Serena interrupted rudely, which Leaf was a bit shock and surprise by her upbeat attitude.

"Well, geez Serena, you didn't have to be so negative about it, here let me teach you a proper technique to catch a pokemon." Leaf suggested as she starts shuffling inside of her yellow bag and was scavenging the items that came across. She pulls out a white disk and was about to hand it to Serena, but Serena waved her hands in the air.

"I don't need a stupid TM, I need to do this myself, that's part of the reason why I'm doing this, Chester use pound!" Serena called out towards her grass pokemon. The Chespin screeched as it jumped in the air and crushed the opponent on the ground. Serena took out another pokeball, and was about to toss it, but she noticed that the Flabebe is unconscious. Serena curses herself as she stomps on her foot.

"Damn it! That's my fifth Flabebe we come across and it faints just like the others! Chester return!" Serena whined as she pulled out the pokeball and fired a red beam at the Chespin and it withdraws back in. Leaf could only shook her head in disappointment.

"Serena…we need to talk." Leaf said as she crosses her arms and starts tapping her foot. The blonde turns her back towards Leaf and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? What for?" Serena asked in confusion while placing her pokeball back inside of the bag she's carrying.

"Now." Leaf demands with a aggression in her voice. Serena sighs and rolled her eyes and crosses her arms as well and looks directly at Leaf's eyes.

"Serena, why do you want to go on a journey?" Leaf asked her younger cousin. Serena sighs with another roll of the eyes as she kicks a few pebbles on the ground.

"It's simple really, since my parents are great pokemon trainers, I should be one too!" Serena said in a boastful manner. Leaf raised an eyebrow and sighs as she shook her head; she starts fixing her white hat.

"You're supposed to be out on a journey for your own recognition, not your parents or anyone else. I'm quite sure Uncle Jimmy, and Aunt Terra wouldn't mind of what you'll become. They would want you to follow your own footsteps." Leaf explained which Serena sighs while closing her eyes.

"Okay, okay, do you really know why Leaf?" Serena asked while gleaming at Leaf's blue eyes. Leaf herself didn't bother responding, but from the looks on her face, it's telling her to continue on.

"I went on the journey because of you." Serena admitted while a small tint of blush came across her cheeks as she looks to the side. Leaf was totally off guard by the response as she nearly lost her cool and balance.

"Huh!? Why me?" Leaf asked in shock.

"Because you're the best Leaf! Nobody could beat you! Back at Kanto, you totally nailed Blue with your pokemon when the championship bout was about to begin. Ah yes, I remember when I first saw it on T.V, I was watching it alone in my room, fixated on it like a Esper's eyes, you Leaf…my cousin fighting in the stadium with the cool and assertive nature. It was simply amazing how you defeated Blue in a heartbeat without losing a single pokemon! That was truly amazing, did you know that you're on the world record by defeating the champion in just ten minutes! That is simply amazing! All of your pokemon are simply the best, they can never be beaten, especially Hope and Mewtwo, my two favorites!" Serena shouted out in joy as she starts swooning through her imagination. Leaf just felt stunned and strangely flattered that her distant cousin who she had never truly got along with, has look up to her as a monarch, but truthfully, she had done it for a purpose and good reasons, however, she won't be telling her that much detail as of yet. Leaf had never seen this side of Serena before, whatever happens to her quiet and serious Serena? Well I guess she's in both personality, and she is suffering bipolarism….if you can call that a word. She's quiet and serious when it comes to certain things, and very hyper and energetic when the situation surrounds Leaf.

"Um…wow….I didn't know you actually watch T.V, let alone watching me battle." Leaf said nervously, but still shock from Serena's strange bipolar personality.

"Uh huh, that's why when I first saw you Leaf, I was simply shock and excited, strange I know, but that's how I felt. That's why I wanted you on my journey Leaf; I wanted the Pokemon Master right by my side!" Serena announced excitingly. Leaf sighs and shook her head, realizing what Serena's intentions were.

"Idiot…" Leaf whispers to herself. She looks at Serena who's just simply smiling happily at Leaf.

"Look Serena…I'm very flattered, really I am, but you can't just do those things towards your older cousin, the pokemon journey is to grow up and find answers and beliefs of their own. I know I made terrible decisions when I started the journey, but I had help from Red." Leaf explained to the younger blonde. Leaf explained to the younger blonde.

"Huh? Why not Leaf? Didn't we as the trainer always have a destiny at the end of the pokemon journey?" Serena asked the long hair brunette.

"Only if you choose to carve out your own destiny; Red helps me cleared out my own destiny, and gave me the reason to keep going." Leaf explained her cousin. Serena bit her lip and looked to the side nervously.

"Then…won't you carve out my destiny?" Serena asks again. Leaf sighs again, knowing what she's planning to do.

"Geez…now I know why Red is having a hard time dealing with me, I can't be this crazy and ignorant can I?" Leaf whispers to herself.

"Okay…I will still stay with you, on one condition. You must obey me and not give me the cold shoulder when I'm trying to help you." Leaf explains to the blonde.

"Hey that's two conditions!" Serena exclaimed. Leaf rolls her eyes and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, I need you to meet these requirements; can you do that?" Leaf asked Serena which she just nods her head willingly.

"Good…I guess…now let's keep moving; I want to find Red as quickly as possible." Leaf said. Both trainers continue to walk in silence. They stayed that way for a while, not saying much until Serena brought out an interesting topic.

"So…have you and Red ever…you know…did it?" Serena asked with a coy smile on her face. Leaf's face blushed out in embarrassment.

"S-Serena! You shouldn't invade people's private life out of the blue like that!" Leaf exclaimed as she grew even redder from the thought of Red's muscular body…kissing…embracing…licking…oh geez.

"I think I broke the master's cool and assertive attitude…well have you guys!?" Serena asked with curiosity.

"N-No! We didn't! Now can we please move along!?" Leaf asked gingerly as she walked up ahead in frustration. Serena snickers and shook her head. Although Serena had said that; Leaf starts recalling the day where they almost had the intercourse…which results in Red living in the attic.

_It was a quiet day at Leaf's home; her mother order the newly wedded couples to clean up the house while she's out shopping at the local market along with her pokemon Hope. It was the usual routine, they each doing their own jobs by vacuuming, dusting, brushing, and waxing the whole entire house. It had literally took them the whole day to finish everything. Both of the young trainers resting on the living room sofa, trying to get gain some leisure time, the trainers were being too lazy to move out of the soft cushion to take a shower. _

"_Man…I'm beat…" Red moaned as he lay on the sofa with one leg bended on the top and the other in a straight line. Leaf was at the other end of the sofa, although she wanted to lie the same way as Red does, there wasn't any space at all for her to do so._

"_Hey idiot! Move over! I want to lie down too!" Leaf exclaimed as she tries to position herself. Red only shook his head and stick out a tongue out while pulling his eyelid down. This anger Leaf as she leap towards him and starts launching furious punches at him. _

"_You stupid, stupid, idiot!" Leaf yelled out as she kept launching more punches against Red's chest which he either endures or tries to block the incoming fist of furies from his wife._

"_H-Hey! I thought you were tired!" Red exclaimed defensively. _

"_You're such a stupid idiot Red!" Leaf yelled out loud. Red instinctively raised both of his legs up for cover, but in doing so, it pushes Leaf forward even more knocking her closer against Red's face. They stay like that for a while, both of the young trainers staring at each other in stun or caught in their own fantasy desire. Red gulped, as he felt his heart beating at an incredible rate and his forehead is sweating and his breathing more heavily. Is it hot in here or what!? The same goes to Leaf who just has her eyes widen and shock with her lips curled and her hands trembled a bit, her heart beating at an incredible rate, then they couldn't take it anymore, both of them driven into their desires as they both lock lips against each other; Red gripping onto her waist with his left hand and on his right hand on the back of her head, feeling and messing around her hair. Their tongues dance around in each other's mouth as they suck, kiss, and tongue one another. The room was feeling out, both feeling a bit dizzy from the exhausted work they had put up._

"_Stupid-idiot…" Leaf muttered against the kiss in between them. Red chuckles as he suddenly stood up while grabbing her bridal style and tries to carry her upstairs, but it was a bit harder than they thought, or maybe they just don't care. They still have their lips lock in a kiss and eyes closed, so getting up the stairs to Leaf's room was a bit challenging as they crash and bumped against the walls while at the same time still kissing and roughly touching and groping each other. Until finally Red released his lips on hers and smiled down at her._

"_I'm your idiot…" Red whispered to her. She wraps around his neck and he slowly carries her upstairs and enters her room. Once they're both in; Red kicks the door behind him, slamming it shut and continues on with their make out session. Somehow and someway; Red managed to have Leaf's back against her table, taking the opportunity; Red starts undressing Leaf by removing the light blue sleeveless shirt furiously out of the way, revealing white bras and sending kisses against her skin. She moans as she could feel his kisses gliding down lower and lower from neck to the middle bosom of her chest. Leaf hugs Red's head against her wanting to feel his kisses and skin touching hers. Then she quickly tries to remove his black T-shirt away, which she manages to do so. Finally Red carries Leaf while she wraps her legs around Red and they both made it to the bed, continue to kiss and yearn for each other. They took a good look at each other, both smiling at one another tenderly. _

"_You're very rough Red…" Leaf said while tracing her hands against his chest. Red chuckles and shook his head._

"_Not as much as you idiot…" Red responded back._

"_Hey!" Leaf exclaimed. Red on the other hand laughs and strokes her cheeks._

"_Are you ready for this?" Red asked his wife. She brought her crook finger to her mouth and bit on it a little with a worried expression, an expression that Red couldn't withstand her cute face._

"_I-I guess…but mom and Hope would be home…" Leaf whispered nervously. Red shook his head._

"_Not for a while…" Red responded back and with that she placed a passionate kiss on her lips; Leaf wrap her hands around Red's neck, both trainers feeling and yearning for one another once more. Just as Red was about to unclip Leaf's red miniskirt and reveal her sacred spot, the door slammed open. Both Leaf and Red turn their heads franticly._

"_Leaf I forgot about the equipment that I was about to…" Leaf's mom's voice trails out when she was about to witness her daughter and Red having a close encounter. Well…you could say that Red had a huge bump on his head and had to stay in the attic from now. _

"I miss him…" Leaf sadly whispered to herself. Serena looked at her cousin, to see if she's alright, but Leaf shook her head and laughs nervously to herself. Serena just looks at her older cousin's odd behavior as they continue to walk. They finally stopped when they both realize someone is wearing a white coat that has their back facing them on the road. There was an odd feeling around this person and both Serena and Leaf could feel it. The person turns around, the person has a sad opera mask on. The person had their own hand sticking out, offering a hand.

"Serena…Leaf…you must come with me, it is too dangerous by the likes of him…" The person said in a feminine voice. Leaf and Serena were both stun and unsure what just suddenly happen. This was really out of place.

"Um…I'm sorry…but….who are you?" Leaf asked the mysterious person. The white coat person didn't respond, but withdraws her arm away from both Serena and Leaf.

"I will tell you if you will just come with me." The person said again with the same female voice. Serena and Leaf looked at each other; both of them shook their heads.

"People don't just accept a stranger's offer without introducing themselves first…" Serena told the person. The figure just stood there and sighed. She has a hand extended and two pokeballs suddenly appears on her hand. Both Leaf and Serena were stunned; both trainers ready their own pokeballs in their hands.

"I'm afraid I must use a force of action if you do not comply. Forgive me, for I do not wish to do this more than you do." The mysterious woman said.

"W-What the hell!?" Leaf cursed herself.


End file.
